Tutoring Mr Popular
by BlondeBlackBelt
Summary: Jack Brewer is the new kid at Seaford High. He becomes popular, a bad boy, and the school's heartthrob on his first day. Meanwhile, Kim Crawford has been living her normal life. She's a goodie-two shoes, cheerleader and a tutor. What happens when Kim has to tutor Jack? Will love bloom between the two?
1. The New Kid

**Hello FanFictioners! It's ThatWritingGirl with my new and first story, 'Tutoring Mr. Popular'. Okay, so everyone in this story is 17. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**...**

BRINGG! BRINGG! Saved by the bell. I started gathering my science papers.

"Class dismissed," Mrs. Ranger said as I packed up my backpack. "Remember your science project. It's due in a week." By now, the whole class was gone, except me and my best friend Grace O'Doherty.

"So did you hear the news?" Grace asked me. We stepped outside the doors of Seaford High. It's your typical high school; you have your cliques. The cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, sluts, normals, goodie-goodies and bad boys. I'm sort of a goodie-goodie but mostly normal. Grace is all about normal.

"What news?" I asked, not knowing anything. So far, nobody tells me anything. Well, except Grace and a few people...okay, so that's not nobody. "I haven't heard anything."

Grace gasped. "You haven't heard that there's going to be a new boy in our school tomorrow? It was announced at lunch."

"I was probably in the office signing up for tutoring. Or, I simply didn't hear." I said, truthfully. I decided to sign up for tutoring. Teachers kept on blabbing on how I should because I keep getting A's.

"Oh okay. Anyways, Kelsey said that he was coming all the way from Florida. And Julie was like, 'how do you know that?' So Kelsey answered, 'I searched him up' with a shrug. The rest of us thought she was a stalker," Grace smiled. Kelsey Vargas and Julie Debale are our other best friends. Kelsey's normal and Julie is kind of nerdy...but, we love her anyway.

My lips formed into a slight frown. "What's so important about this dude anyway?" We were in my neighborhood now. "It's not like there's something special about him."

"I know! Everyone was talking about it when you went to sign up for tutoring. It annoyed me and Julie so much!" Grace complained. We finally reached my house. "Is it cool if I stay here for a while?" she asked, flopping onto the couch.

I shrugged. "Sure." When I got to the kitchen, I saw a piece of paper and a plate of sugar cookies. What's the occasion this time? I snatched the piece of paper and read it,

Kimmy,

your father and I are going on a business trip for three weeks. There is money on the jar on top of the frigde. Your friends can come over and sleepover if they want to.

Love you lots,

Mom and Dad

Great. Mom and Dad are always on business trips. I guess their work is more important than their daughter.

"Wanna watch Dispicable Me 2?" Grace asked when I walked back inside the living room holding a bowl of just-made popcorn.

"Sure," I replied as I sat down on the couch. Grace smiled, pulled out the Discpicable Me 2 Blu-Ray DVD, put it in the DVD player, and sat down and we started watching. I love the part where Gru got stunned by a lipstick taser. Grace and I laughed and laughed we had to pause. Then, we exhaled and kept watching.

A few hours later, we were in my bedroom laughing because we watched PrankvsPrank on YouTube and they were hilarious! When it was about 8:00, Grace went home. I decided to keep working on my solar system project. We were supposed to write 20 facts for each planet. Plus, we had to draw the planets...I hate Saturn.

**...**

I woke up the next morning with a big thought in my head, _will the new kid be a bad boy?_ _A jock? A nerd? Or just normal like us? _Then again, why am I thinking about him? I got dressed in an unusual color high-low dress, white high-tops Converse, and a bow to put in my hair. I straightened my hair and put the bow down in the middle.

I may be a goodie-two shoes but I am stylish.

Since I was almost late for school - which never happens - I grabbed a banana and hopped in my blue Ferrari. My parents got me it a few months ago. I only take my car when I'm almost late or I'm driving far. I ate my banana while driving. It's hard, people.

Once I parked my car, I saw a big group of popular kids around a guy. Must be the new kid. They were all talking at once. I caught a glimpse of the new kid. He had brown lucious hair, two moles on his upper cheek, about 5'7", and his name was Jack Brewer.

Wait, Jack Brewer?

_FLASHBACK _

_"But Kimmy, I don't want you to go," A 10 year-old Jack Brewer complained as I packed. I had to move to Seaford. Jack was my best friend at the moment._

_"Sorry, but it's not my choice," I said._

_"Okay. Just promise me you'll never get a boyfriend," Jack clenched his fists. "Never." I have a big crush on Jack_

_I gulped. "O-Okay." Jack smiled and walked out of my room. We're neighbors. _

_When the moving day came, I searched for Jack to say goodbye. _

_"I'm sorry honey, but he's not here," Mrs. Brewer said when I asked her about Jack. "Is today the day your moving?" I nodded my head. "Oh, well. I hope to see you soon, Kim!" _

_I can't believe it. Jack wasn't here. He knew that I was moving today. Why isn't he here? I ran to my house and into my bedroom, crying. I must've been crying for a while because Mom came up and said, "Kimmy, it's time to go." I wiped away the tears and climbed onto the moving truck. We said our goodbyes and started the truck._

_"Did you say goodbye to Jack and his parents?" Dad asked. I put a fake smile and nodded._

_"I wish." I muttered. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ever since that day, I regretted liking Jack. I went inside the school, not wanting to see Jack. I walked over to my locker where Grace was. I met her on my first day.

"Did you see the new boy?" Grace asked while I got my History books.

I scoffed. "Yeah. He was my ex-best friend. On the moving day, he wasn't there so I could say bye and my feelings to him." Jack and another bad boy Jerry, they walked up to us.

"So, sexy. What's your name?" Jack asked me seductively. Jerry asked Grace the same thing.

Grace and I looked at each other and nodded. "Figure it out, yourselves." We walked away to leave a shocked Jack and Jerry. I high-fived Grace.

The first bell rang. We skipped to Mr. Ranger's room. Grace and I sat at the back because Mr. Ranger allows us to sit where ever we like each class. We started talking about Jack. And so is everyone else. Then, in walked Jack and Jerry.

Do they have to be in this class?

Jack winked at every girl he passed which made them blush. He walked over to me and sat on the seat beside. Jerry did the same with Grace. Everybody was looking at us right now.

"So, you didn't give me your name," he said. How could he be so stupid?

I rolled my eyes. "And you didn't listen to me. Figure. It. Out. Yourself."

Jacke smirked. "Are you sure you don't want this?" He pointed to himself. How can he not remember me?

"Eww, no," I said. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie snickered along with me.

Before Jack could reply, Mr. Ranger walked in. When Mr. Ranger wasn't looking, Jack pecked my cheek. Ugh.

"Good morning class. As you can see, we have a new student today. His name is Jack Brewer, all the way from Miami, Florida. I hope you will have the best junior year," Mr. Ranger introduced. Then, he looked at me. "Oh. I see you are sitting beside Ms. Kim Crawford. Well, she's be delighted to help you." Then, he started today's lesson.

Jack looked at me and mouthed, 'so, your name's Kim'. I rolled my eyes and mouthed back, 'I don't care. I already know what my name is'. Jack turned back and whispered in other people's ears. They laughed.

_Why did he have to move here? _

**...**

**Tada! Chapter 1: Check. Chapter 2: Still writing. Did you guys enjoy? I hope so! Anyways, I will update tomorrow.**

**Can you believe Jack can't remember Kim? Even though he knows her name? Like, wtf. **

**Sooooo, can I get 5 reviews? Maybe 10? **

**Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Oh! And favorite and follow too please!**

**-BethanyXD**


	2. Tutors and Remembering

**Here's chapter 2 of Tutoring Mr. Popular. 25+ reviews for the first chapter? OMGOMGOMG, YOU ARE A-MAZING! I love y'all you know?**

**Btw, things are about to get interesting in this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. **

**...**

Jack has been in all of my classes so far. And in all of them, he's been bothering me. He pokes me, pecks my cheek, asks for pencils. And so many more. I am so glad it's lunch. Grace and I sat at our usual table, by the windows.

I got and apple and started throwing it. But, I lost control and landed on a pair of black Supras'. I remember those. Oh no. It was Jack's. **(A/N First episode! First person to guess right gets a shoutout!) **

"So, Kimmy. Ready to give me your phone number?" he asks, holding my apple. Grace looked around for someone. Aha, she was looking at Jerry who stood beside Jack.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Brewer."

"Oh, so now we're up to last names, Crawford," he said smugly. Jack chuckled and tossed the apple from the left hand to the right. Somehow, this boy makes me roll my eyes alot.

"Give it back!" I reached for the apple but Jack pulled it back.

"Never," he says. I kept trying but I didn't get it back. "Oh, Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, why don't I go on a date with me for your apple."

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You think I'd be desperate enough to go on a date with you just so I can get my apple back?"

Jack looked stunned, dropped the apple on my tray, and walked away with Jerry. Meanwhile, Grace had googly-eyes on. I smacked her on the arm.

"OWW!" she exclaimed once she was back. "What was that for, Kimmy? Grace asked.

"That was for staring at Jack's (new) best friend," I said. Grace rolled her eyes and continued eating. Julie started talking about chemistry with some guy named Milton. Grace kept eating and looked at Jerry. Jerry did the same.

A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Jack. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Relax, babe," Jack said.

"I am NOT your babe, and I will NEVER be your babe." I said, angry that he doesn't remember me.

"Okay, okay." And with that, Jack walked back to his table which was beside ours.

**...**

Kim's quite a feisty one. Somehow, I remember her name but not where I saw her. Huh, maybe I talked to her once? No. Maybe I just said hi to her? No.

"So, Jack. You gonna ask Kim out or not? Cause' I'm ready to make my move," Randy says, standing up.

"Take her, Randy. You know what to do." I said, eating my sandwich. "Is this food even real?" Randy walked back to Kim and said things that couldn't make out.

Then, she flipped him and when he was down on the ground, Kim slapped Randy. The whole cafeteria gasped. I pretty much know everybody in this school.

Randy waddled back over and sat down, looking hurtful. Our table group burst into laughter. "Rejected!" got thrown out alot.

"It's not funny!" Randy whined which made us laugh more. He gave up and ran away. Mike Vansford turned to me.

"Jack, I bet you can't get Kim to be your girlfriend by the end of the month," Mike betted. "If you do, you get my motorcycle. If you don't, I get your car."

I pretended to think for a moment. "Sure. Just be ready with your motorcycle keys in your hands." I shook Mike's hand. It's on. And besides, I do need a motorcycle.

_BRINGG! BRINGG!_

Lunch ended. Classes started. And flirting/getting annoyed started. I kept poking, pecking, whispering, winking and talking to Kim. Sometimes, girls would glare at us.

While I was about to peck Kim on the cheek, Mr. Howard called my name, "Jack Brewer! I have caught you many times today but I haven't said a work about it! Principal's office! Now!" I smiled and blew an air kiss to Kim. And I winked at the girls before I left.

On the way to the office, I thought about Kim. She's obviously a goodie-goodie.

The office was really simple. Secretary's glaring at me, and some even winked! Geez, woman. The principal's door was smacked in the corner. It wrote 'Mr. Stevenson's office' in big letters. I opened the door and Mr. Stevenson was on his computer. He was about in his 40's.

He glanced up once he saw me, "Ahh, Jack Brewer." he stood up from his seat. "Having a good day?" I nodded. "How may I help you?"

I think that he thinks I'm no bad boy. Hmm, I heard Kim signed up for tutoring! Aha! "Uhhh...I'm thinking of getting tutored by Kim Crawford. I barely get D's."

Mr. Stevenson looked at me. "Are you sure about this, Mr. Brewer?"

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

Mr. Stevenson thought for a moment, then picked up those telephones that can be heard over the loudspeaker. "Kim Crawford to the principal's office. Kim Crawford to the principal's office now." he dropped the telephone. "She will be here any second."

A few minutes, later, Kim came through the doors, looking scared. "Yes, Principal Stevenson?" she squeaked.

Mr. Stevenson cleared his throat. "You are to tutor Jack Brewer until he can get at least a B." I smirked. Kim glared at me.

"What?!" Kim exclaimed once she heard.

"You," I pointed to Kim. "are tutoring, me." I pointed at myself.

Kim looked shocked. "O-Okay..."

"Now, back to class you two. It's Music for both of you. Then, you both have Science." Mr. Stevenson said. We walked away, Kim in front of me.

"Slow down, Kimmy." I complained. Kim turned around and glared at me.

"Listen up, Brewer. The only reason I'm doing this is for my college application next year," she snapped.

"Okay, okay." I say. Kids started filing in the hallways. Kim disappeared so I decided to go to Music. Even though, I'm a bad boy.

Suddenly, I remembered.

_FLASHBACK_

_"But Kimmy, I don't want you to go," A 10 year-old me complained as Kim packed. She had to move to Seaford. Kim is my best friend at the moment._

_"Sorry, but it's not my choice," she said._

_"Okay. Just promise me you'll never get a boyfriend," I clenched his fists. "Never." I have a big crush Kim, that's why. _

_Kim gulped. "O-Okay." I smiled and walked out of my room. We're neighbors._

_When the moving day came, I couldn't say goodbye to Kim. I decided to skateboard to the park. _

_There, I did a few tricks. I got tired and sat down on the bench. Then, I felt someone holding my neck._

_"Who are you?" I screamed/asked. _

_"None of your business," the mystery person said. They gave me an orange to eat._

_"Uhh, thanks." I say. I bit the orsnge and everything went black. _

_The next thing I knew, I was someplace with beeping noises. The hospital._

_"He woke up," somebody said. That sounded like my mom. I opened my eyes and saw her and my dad. Dad was sleeping. "Sweetie, what happened?"_

_"I-I don't know." _

_"Well, you missed Kim. She left two hours ago."_

_Who was this Kim? "Uhh, who's Kim?" I asked._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

From there, I didn't remember Kim. I don't know why. I met up with Jerry in Music.

"Sup, Jer?" I ask.

"Ehh, nothing much. Grace is still ignoring me, yo!" he exclaimed. Jerry has a HUGE crush on Kim's best friend, Grace.

"You'll get her soon, bro. Just like I will to Kim by the end of the month." I say, patting him on the back.

I may be a bad boy, but sometimes I have a heart. Jerry and I sat beside Kim, again. But, Jerry sat beside Grace, again. Kim rolled her eyes and ignored me like always.

Music started. The teacher, Mrs. Gilmore announced, "Good afternoon class, today, I will assign you to sing a song with a partner. The partners will be boy-girl."

Oh, I hope I'm with Kim! She and Grace groaned.

"Now, boys will pick a girl's name off this hat. I will pass it around and you have to get one." Mrs. Gilmore said. When she got to Jerry, he did it slowly, opened it, and did his signature, "WOO!"

"I got Grace! YES!" I high-fived Jerry and Grace groaned louder.

When she got to me, I did the same thing Jerry did. When I opened it, I was happy with the name,

KIM CRAWFORD.

**Woot! There was chapter 2 of Tutoring Mr. Popular! Now, y'all know who Kim's tutoring: JACK!**

**Maybe Jack will change...**

**Anyways, Jack finally remembered. And, things will get way more interesting**.

**I have a question for y'all: Should Donna Tobin be in the story? To create more drama?**

**The next chapter will be the first tutoring session of Jack and Kim! EEEKK! **

**Anyways, (I say anyways alot) can I get...40 reviews? Maybe more like last time? LOL.**

**STAY TUNED!**

**-BethanyXD**


End file.
